Negima: A Link To The Past
by Fujiwara Harimoto
Summary: Currently under reconstruction. Wrote too fast need to fix. This is basically a rough draft that shouldn't have been posted so soon. But by all means read, see if you like the idea of it, and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

Wassup…This is FujiwaraHarimoto. I'm going to be doing a crossover as the title implies of Mahou Sensei Negima and The Legend of Zelda. I'm also drawing from Final Fantasy IV (or II for those who know it as that) and I believe Ogre Battle 64 (does anyone know where the the characters Magnus and Destin come from?) but only as references. This is only a preview as I'm new to this whole writing thing and am still trying to figure out how to go about it. Also I'd like if you guys could give a few tips and pointers please send them my way much appreciated!

P.S. I feel like I dove into this a little too quickly and am thinking about totally redoing it. I've had this idea in my head for a long time but getting thought to paper is harder than I figured it to be. I need your opinions before I act though so please review or even send me a message. I sort of want to go ahead with my plan but if you guys think its okay as is I'll leave it alone.

Fujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujif

"No…I'm too late," a man says as he looks horrified at the devastation before him. A once thriving castle reduced to such that you'd never recognize it, littered with the bodies of soldiers who gave their lives in vain to protect it.

"It's not your fault Link," says the man next to him equally appalled at what he's seeing, " we all did our best at getting here as soon as we could…It's not like you sent these demons to attack."

"I know that Cecil," Link shoots back with rage, " but they only attacked because they knew I was in exile!"

"You can't be sure of that," a third states finally catching up to the two, "for all you know they could have been planning to attack long before that but not being able to."

"That would certainly be optimistic Destin," replies the last man to join the group, "I guess it is true because if your presence was the only thing stopping them they'd have attacked two years ago when you got banishe-"

" Shut up Magnus," Link interrupts, " I'm going to look for survivors!"

"Link you know as well as the rest of us, demons don't leave anyone behind!"

"I don't care damnit," Link retorts as he begins running for the castle, "I'm going anyway!"

"We'd better follow him before he gets himself killed." Cecil says with a sigh, the others agreeing as they begin to run after him, "wait up you damn fool we're coming to!"

Much to Link's dismay the scene on the inside was worse than the outside. The everywhere you looked soldiers lied dead or dying, remains of what you'd assume used to be a soldier scattered everywhere, and not a single survivor. The castle itself no better torn apart to such it seemed moving one stone or more out of place would bring the whole thing down. Rooms and corridors lay in ruin some collapsed others looked ready to and holes in walls that shouldn't be there made even someone who knew the place like Link get lost.

"Y-you , you idiot!" yells Destin fairly out of breath for having to chase down his comrade, "You rush in here without thinking and now your lost?!"

"I-I'm not lost," Link stammers trying to tell his left from his right in this maze of destruction, then turning to Destin, "I just need to get my bearings its been two years you know!"

"Look out!" Cecil yells as a wolf demon jumps of a ledge and lunges toward Link fangs and claws bared. Link grips his sword and spins around with blinding speed slashing the demon into pieces before it knew what hit it.

"A befitting end wouldn't you say," Link murmurs coldly, "to die by a technique passed down by the very people he slaughtered."

"Your Whirlwind Slash is definitely not to be toyed with," Magnus says observantly, "or the sword used to execute it either."

"Well enough standing around," Destin chimes in, "Let's go look for these survivors your so desperately searching for."

"Thank you, my friend."

"Ahhh, shut up and lets get going loser."

It takes a while but Link finally figures out where he is, a few turns and a few slashed demons later…The four approach a large and ornate door strangely mostly undamaged by the fighting. Seeing the minimal destruction at the entrance to the throne room gave Link hope.

"If memory serves me right I believe the throne room is through this door," Link says unable to hide the optimism in his voice.

"Don't get to hopeful Link," Magnus warns noticing the change in his comrades voice, "We still have to walk in assuming the worst."

Oh, put a sock in it you," Link retorts this time not trying to hide the excitement in his voice, "Must always be such a pessi-" Link stops dead as he opens the door all the color draining from his face.

"What's wrong Link, what happ-," Cecil asks stopping dead as he looks through the doorway.

"My god that's sick," Magnus chokes out as he looks too.

"Even for a demon th-that's just low," Destin shudders at the carnage. Soldiers lying dead everywhere and the King beheaded on his throne with his head thrust on a spear next to him, but the worst was next to him still alive the princess sat gasping for air with three swords stabbed into her one in he shoulder and two in her stomach.

"Zeldaaaa!" Link yells in a mix or sorrow and rage. The princess opens her eyes and looks up.

"Link, is that you?" She asks weakly rasping between as her eyes brightened up.

"Zelda!" Links cried out again as he ran to her side, "Oh my god how could they do this to you?!"

"LINK YOU IDIOT IT'S A TRAP!" She screamed with all her strength but weakening as she continued, "Please leave while you still can!"

"NO! I'm not leaving without you," Link replied, tears starting to flow from his eyes, "not again."

"Thank you, Link" Zelda sighed as she pulled him in for a kiss, "but I'm dying, the only request I have is that you pull out these swords, I'd rather not die with the swords of my people still stuck in me."

"I'm so sorry, Zelda!" Link sobbed as with sword he pulled out caused her to cry out in pain and blood began to pour from them, "It's all my fault."

"Link, its not your fault," Zelda said as the pain started to fade away mysteriously as he took her into his arms, "you did all you could all of us did, so please don't let this dominate your life." Her voice beginning to fade. "If you did…then how…could…I rest in…peac-…." She trailed off as the light left her eyes and she went limp.

"Zelda," he whimpered softly as he closed her eyes and laid her down, "don't worry I will avenge you and I will live on so don't you worry."

The four remained quite for a moment until Magnus sensed the enemy approaching.

"We're surrounded," he whispered in shock, "I can't believe I let those bastards get around us like that and not notice." As He looked around to se dozens of various demons crawled from behind their hiding places.

"Well I quests there's nothing left to do but fight," Cecil stated solemnly.

"And fight we shall," Destin added.

"No," Link said after his silence, "You guys stay here, I'm going to kill them all!"

"Link-"

"Don't Cecil," Magnus stopped him, "before you speak look at his face." Cecil did, indeed it wasn't a face or rage or of sorrow, but a dead serious one of the likes he's never seen on the normally carefree warrior. It looked like the face of someone ready to take care of business.

"I think we can sit this one out," He continued, "I believe Link can handle this."

"Thank you, Magnus."

"Just go get that revenge of yours, Link," said Destin confidently, "so you can go ahead and start living."

"Thank you, Des-"

"AWWWWW, HOW SWEET," interrupted a deep booming voice, "OUT TO AVENGE YOUR WOMAN? WE LEFT HER ALIVE TO LURE OUT ANY REMAINING WARRIORS BUT TO THINK THAT WE'D HOOK HER LOVER, HA! IT WORKED OUT BETTER THAN WE IMAGINED!"

"So," Link replied without a hint of the hatred boiling inside him, "am I to assume you're the leader?"

"INDEED I AM THE LEADER, MY NAME IS GRAF WILHELM JOSEF VON HERRMANN." he replied.

"Good," Link stated some of his hatred showing, "THAT MEANS YOU GO FIRST!"

"BY ALL MEANS YOUNG LAD," Herrmann replied almost laughing, "LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!"

"DIIIIEEEE!" Link screamed as he lunged for his opponent.

"sir….Sir….SIR!"

"HUH?!" Link cried out as he woke up to the frightened but no less concerned stewardess. How couldn't she be as this young looking blond man with his hair in a long pony-tail tossed and turned mumbling 'die' in his sleep. "Wh-what is it?"

"The captain has turned on the 'fasten seatbelts light'," she replied. Suddenly realizing where he was he looked around to see all the other passengers and a few stewardesses looking at him funny. " We are about to arrive at Kantou International Airport."

"Ohh uh I see," he said turning a slightly red in embarrassment as he buckled his seatbelt, "sorry about that."

"You sounded like you were having a nasty nightmare," she stated a hint of concern returning to her voice.

"It was nothing, just reliving a bad memory."

"Oh I see," she said as everyone returned to business as usual. A little later the plane touched down and Link stepped off. He slept almost the whole way to Japan from his home in Berlin, Germany, but it was anything but restful. He rubbed the crud out of his eyes as he made his way to pick up his luggage.

_Damn that dream, _he thought angrily_, it's been years since I had it._

Oh well. This was no time to fret over the past he had someone to meet and old acquaintances to touch base with. He was now making his way to the passenger pick-up as he began to wander what the future has in store.

_Let's see, _he thought to himself, _I believe Dean Konoe said to look for a young lad about ten with his hair in a short pony-tail. Negi Springfield, I believe. And a student or two may be with him. Remembering the phone conversation he had with the wily old man._

"_Ahhh, Konoe-san its been awhile," said Link cheerfully._

"_Indeed," Konoe replied._

"_Good to hear your still kicking ya old geezer."_

"_Oho your one to talk you old fart you!"_

"_Please I'm barely a day over 725," Link retorted laughing out loud as the man next to him looked at him weird, "I'm still overflowing with youth!"_

"_Well I didn't call to exchange blows about age," replied Konoe getting to business, "I have a request for you."_

" _I see not a surprise, you aren't the one to call without having something in mind," Link concluded still chuckling at he look that man gave him, "so what do you need?"_

"_I'd like you to come to my school and become a teacher's assistant."_

"_A teacher's assistant? Konoe have you gone senile I'm no teacher."_

"_Ah yes I have a young lad who just became a permanent teacher here."_

"_And what's that got to do with me?_

"_Does the name Nagi Springfield ring a bell?"_

"_Maybe," Link replied irately, being on a painfully short list of people who've kicked his ass in the past few centuries that name certainly sticks out as the most recent, "What about him I heard he died." _

"_The new teacher is his son."_

"_What?!"_

"_I believe I remember a promise being made that if something should happen to him you'd take care of his son when he graduated magic school. This is just an excuse for you to follow up on it."_

"_I guess," link replied embarrassed that he'd forgotten the promise he'd made, "When do I start?"_

"_As soon as your 10:00 flight reaches Mahora," responded cheerfully, "I will make sure the young lad meets you there."_

"_You evil bastard," Link cried in dismay, "You knew I'd have no choice, you planned this all!"_

"_Ohoho, for someone as old and wise as you walked right into it."_

"_Then I guess my only question is what does the kid look like?"_

Fujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujif

Well This is it I hope you liked it…. Or at least I hope the bathroom wasn't to far away if it made you sick.And before you thrash me for making the leader of the demon army Herrmann I was trying to 'link' the character to Negi somehow. Oh and I like to think of Link as an oc but sadly I can't, This story was years in the making and I had been modeling Link's personality the whole time. Well please R&R criticize, compliment, but most importantly tips and pointers welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: A look Back

This is my next installment of this series, I hope it survives for awhile longer. If the it isn't well received I may have to scrap this idea and sadly I'm not overflowing with ideas. But as long as one person likes it I will continue. Enough blabbing it's time to start.

Fujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifuji

"Hmmm…. He doesn't seem to be here," Link mused looking through the crowd trying to spot the young teacher, "Oh well, I know where to go, I'm not exactly known for my patience."

As he begins to head towards the exit something catches his eye, a staff wrapped in bandages weaving through the crowds.

_Interesting, _he pondered, _could this be the young man in question?_

Sure enough the staff popped out of the crowd revealing a crimson-haired ten-year old followed by particularly irritated looking red head with bells in her hair. Both of them sweaty and gasping for air.

_Man, they look like they just ran a marathon!_

"Baka!" the red head gasped as she tried to catch her breath, "You should have paid more attention to the time, now we're late."

"Sorry Asuna," the boy cried out of breath as well, "I didn't mean to!"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Asuna retorted finally catching her breath, "you need to apologize to this Link person, who knows how long he's been waiti-"

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt," Link chimed in, getting there attention, "I'm Link, so I'd assume your Negi-sensei, I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Yes my name is Negi Springfield," he replied cheerfully, "and this is Asuna Kagurazaka, she's is one of my students."

"So what's your whole name?" Asuna asked annoyed at his interruption and disappointed that he wasn't an older gentleman, "You know it's rude not to state your whole name in an introduction."

"Ah yes I'm sorry," he replied politely, "My name is Link Kravitz, but I don't really like my last name so I always fail to mention it. Nice to meet you Kagurazaka-san."

"Well now that we've found you let's head back," Negi said with a smile, "I'm sure you must be awfully tired."

"That's the best suggestion I've heard all day," Link replied, "I am a little sleepy."

"So Negi-sensei I hear you just became a full on teacher," Link said as they walked down the street.

"Yes that's true ," Negi replied, "It will be announced officially tomorrow."

"You had to pass a test by Konoemon if I'm correct," Link stated laughing at the thought, "haha, I hope it wasn't too crazy, he seems to have a bad habit of coming up with silly challenges."

"How do you know the Headmaster?" Asuna questioned suspiciously, listening to the conversation, "You talk about him like he's an old friend, you even refer to him by name."

"Oh, uhhh about that," Link hesitated trying to think of an excuse, "I'd meet him a few yews back when I came to Japan to learn martial arts I believe I was your age."

"So how old are you?" she asked not buying it.

"Ohh, about 18," Link reappointed half guessing, "I meet him when I was 13."

"Don't you think that's a little young to be traveling alone?"

"Maybe, but if that's how your fate is drawn out do you really have a choice?"

"So how long have you been living by yourself?"

"Since about the age of 10."

"That young?!" Asuna yelled in surprise, "How did you get by?

"My parents had left me quite an inheritance," Link replied, his lie getting a little more complicated, "and back then I was something of a prodigy much like young Negi here, so managing it was easy."

"Why didn't you get put with family?"

"My parents where shunned by their families for their relationship," almost smiling at his lie weaving, "the two families hated each other and didn't want anything to do with the other, that included me, Thy didn't want anything that had the others blood running through them so they all rejected me."

"If that's so how did you get your inheritance?" Asuna replied tryin to sniff a lie.

"Ah, my last laugh so to speak,"

Link quipped already prepared for such a question, "my grandfather on my mother's side was the only person that would take me in, he took care of me because he knew no one else would and when he died he left me his fortune knowing I was the only one left in the family that wasn't a vulture waiting for him to die for the it."

"Hmmmm…."Asuna having enough of the conversation, still not buying it.

Not much was said on the train ride back. Link was to tired, Negi was still wondering why Dean Konoe had assigned him an assistant, and Asuna too busy thinking about her conversation. When they arrived just before they got out Negi let out a powerful sneeze blowing several skirts up and getting a glare and a noogie by Asuna.

"Why do you keep doing that ero-negi?!" Asuna yelled releasing him from the hold, "If your not careful you'll get sued or fired or both!"

"I'm sorry," he cried, _Man, I must be allergic to something on here._

"So this is Mahora," Link said pretending it was the first time he'd ever seen it, "So Negi-sensei I was wondering if Konoemon told you where I was going to get some rest."

"Oh yes," Link replied, "He said your were to sleep in our room until he secured your room."

"Yeah we're going to a party to celebrate Negi becoming a full teacher," Asuna stated irritated that some stranger was going to be staying in her room alone, "you'll be sleeping on Negi's futon, and if you touch anything you die, okay?"

"Understood," Link sighed a sweat drop forming on his forehead, "I won't touch a hair or speck of dust more than you tell me to."

"Good!" Asuna responded, "let's go drop you off so we can get to the party."

"Roger that," Link said as they made their way to the dorms,_ I hope Konoemon finds me another place soon I don't like not being welcome._

"Well This is it," Asuna said as they entered the dorm room, "That's the futon, the bathroom's over there, and I mean it touch anything else and your dead."

"I won't."

"For your sake I hope not."

When they left Link fell onto the futon with an exasperated sigh.

_Man I hope all the students aren't like that._

As Link prepared for bed he made sure not to mess anything up. Finally laying down in bed he's goes to sleep.

Fujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifuji

"_I can't believe the hero of time would let himself be possessed by the likes of me!" taunts a voice._

"_Shut up you!" Link hissed, "an evil bastard like you wouldn't understand!"_

"_Oh I understand plenty," the voice retorted, "your still mourning the death of your lover so your mental barrier is weak, of course with mental capacities such as yours that's not saying much, a demon as strong as me could barely do it."_

_Silence….._

"_Ohh, what happened to this once proud warrior that followed his own rules," the voice continued, "back in your prime you wouldn't take this kind of mockery in silence!"_

"_Back in my prime?" Link retorted, "that part of me is dead now."_

"_Just like your lover?"_

"_Just shut up, you have my body just leave me alone so my consciousness can crumble in peace."_

"_Hoho no I can't let that happen," the voice replied cheerfully, "If your spirit dies I can't wield your sword and the powers that go with it. You should be more grateful you know, your immortal now even if you cast me out you a now an immortal demon always thristing for blood to spill….AHAHAHAHA!"_

"_You bastard!"_

"_As far as leaving you alone goes I do have to go, so many people to slaughter so little time!"_

"_No! I won't allow it!" Link yelled after the fading voice, "Come back here!"_

_No response, but suddenly his vision returns to him he's on a hilltop looking out over a peaceful looking village of people carrying on with their daily lives. He begins to make his way down to it._

"_What are you palnning?" Link asked._

"_You'll see," the voice replied._

"_No you don't plan to…"_

_No response…._

"_You can't do this, I won't allow it!"_

_Still no response. Suddenly he draws his sword and begins charging it with magic energy making it glow a bright blue._

"_Stop this now!"_

_As he he continues to channel magic into it turns a bright orange._

"_Stop if you channel any more energy into it we'll die!"_

"_Don't worry Link," the voice finally replies as the sword turns bright yellow its final color, "I know that normally you wouldn't be able to charge it this much, a non-mage handling a magic sword must be rough, but you're a demon now and channeling massive amounts of magic is now possible!"_

_As he says that he swings the sword now nearly overflowing with magic behind his back and readies to attack. _

"_Slashing Moon!" he yells as he swings the sword at the village releasing a giant creasent shaped beam of magic. The beam slams into the village slicing dozens of buildings in half and killing around 60 people. The rest turned into a frightened mob running all over the place._

"_Why are you doing this?!"_

"_Because I was told to, the voice replied almost laughing, "of course I can't say I don't enjoy doing it."_

"_Who told you to?"_

"_You know who it is he may be trapped in his time rift but his influence never really goes away!"_

"_Ganon!"_

"_Exactly" he replied as he continued the attack. Men, women, children none of them escaped the genocide. He cut them all down. All link could do was watch crying tears that weren't really there. The demon continued this in five more villages. And all Link could do was watch cursing his own weakness._

"_Isn't this so much fun?" he laughed as he cut the last person in half, "hmph, that's what you get for resisting as the body lay there flailing about. Suddenly Link regains control of his body._

"_What are you doing?" the demon asked, "get out of my way and stay quiet like a good little slave!"_

"_I don't know…how much longer…. I can hold you of," Link gasps fighting for control, "but…I won't let this…happen again!"_

_He takes the sword to his throat and just as he is about to end it everything goes black…….._

Fujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifuji

_Well what do you think huh? I'll start actually getting into the Negima side of the story soon but I feel I need to let everyone know why Link is where he is and why. This is why Link is immortal, I was asked that and fianally decided. I'm not very good at this so I'll shut up now. Please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3: A Look Forward

Alright! My next chapter. OH and Mwohahahahah!! I'm such an evil bastard! I usually hate it when people leave off on cliff hangers but for some reason I couldn't resist. I'm going to make this chapter a lot longer than my others because I want to try it. If you don't like it I'll change it back. You guys are right writing is hard stuff, I mean its not like I started thinking all I had to do was type a few words but I definitely respect you writers more now that I'm starting myself. Well, enough gabbing and on with the story…

Fujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujif_ujifujifujif_

"_Good job with that sleeping spell, I honestly didn't think it would be that easy."_

"_We were lucky, He seemed to be fighting it when we arrived."_

"_That damn Link, the minute he runs away he gets himself possessed by a demon and such a high class one at that!"_

"_You shouldn't be so hard on him he was really torn up about the death of Zelda."_

"_He said he was fine."_

"_He said, but me and Rosa could tell that he was lying."_

"_I see, what of the demon did you get rid of it?"_

"_We think so, but it was really powerful and we're not sure, but we'll know when he wakes up."_

"_Damn it, I hate waiting that punk better wake up soon."_

"_Yeah…."_

"_Rydia, you should get some rest you've been up for days standing by his side I hate to see you like this."_

"_Thanks Cecil but I'm fine."_

"_Alright then good night."_

_That's all Link heard before losing consciousness again too exhausted from his exorcism._

Good, _he thought to himself just before he faded off, _They stopped me.

_The next day he wakes up wondering where the hell he was. He was about to panic when he sat up and looked over to see a sleeping Rydia slumped over on the bed._

That fool, _he thought as amused as he was upset, _has she really been up this whole time just for me.

_He walked over to the window to see if maybe he could figure out where he was. He was high in the air nothing but blue all around. He was on the Enterprise. Link began to ponder if it was really him moving himself when suddenly Rydia began to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes when she realized he's wasn't there. She geot up fast worried that the exorcism failed. She stared at the bed on the verge of tears when Link spoke up._

"_Good morning beautiful," Link quipped, "It's not like you to look so worried."_

"_LINK!" she yelled, and before he could respond she instantly rushes over to him and wraps her arms around him, "Link, is it really you?"_

"_I guess so," he replied returning the hug, "I hope so."_

"_What's going on what happened?" hollered Cecil as he rushed into the room, noticing the now standing Link with Rydia in his arms, "Oh Link, good to see you touching people with hands and not blades."_

"_That's not funny," Link replied coldly, loving that Rydia was hanging on him but ashamed that he liked it, "That's an experience I don't want to live through again."_

"_Good that means your back to normal."_

"_I guess."_

"_Cecil, if you wouldn't mind I need some time alone with Lin k," she chimed in not wanting to let him go for the feeling she had holding him, "I um need to make sure the demon isn't just resting and is actually gone and your breaking my concentration."_

"_oookay," Cecil replied , "I guess I'll take my leave."_

"_Do you really think it could just be resting, Rydia," Link whispered as Cecil left, "I don't want to be anymore trouble than I have been."_

"_No I made sure the demon was dead," she replied._

"_Then why did you just-mmph" Link got cut of as Rydia pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't anything big but the message it sent was._

"_Because this is so much harder to do with someone watching," she replied breaking the smooch._

"_Rydia, I-mmph," he's stopped again by Rydia's lips but this time the kiss had more vigor and got more explorative as she wanted to increase the sensations she got as she did. Link caught up some pulling her in closer and holding tighter as the kiss intensified ._

"_You, you must think so poorly of me," she said stopping the kiss not wanting to go farther before she knew if it would be a little too far, "Doing this so shortly after you losing your-"_

"_As far as that goes don't worry," Link interrupted quietly, "I lost a dear friend in Zelda, but I lost her as a lover over two years ago."_

"_When you were banished," she replied wanting to restart their embrace but fascinated in his past, "what happened?"_

"_Oh, eheh…I was banished for disobeying a direct order from the king himself while leading in army during a war," he replied quietly, "I ended up saving the day but that's what kept me from being executed."_

"_You were a general?!"_

"_Yes, I was ranked very highly and the king held me in high regard."_

"_If he had such respect for you why'd he banish you?"_

"_Eheh well I guess he was a little cross when I slept with his daughter."_

"_Oh I see."_

"_Thank you , it feels good to talk about it."_

"_Link I-mmmn," she started as this time Link stopped her with a kiss. They now begin to kiss with passion exploring each others mouths with their tongues enjoying the electric high that comes with it. As they go on it turns into a little touch here a small caress there when suddenly Rydia begins to pull Link towards the bed._

"_Are you sure?" Link questioned afraid to here the answer._

"_Very much so," she replied weakly, "I've been waiting for this."_

"_Rydia."_

"link."

_They fall onto the bed as Link begins to fumble with Rydia's dress._

"Link…."

_Link begins to pull the dress off revealing her beautiful t-_

"LINK!"

"_Are you so ready that you begin crying out my name before we even start?"_

WHAM! Link is brought violently back to reality with a hard hit to the forehead.

"huhuh?! Wh-what?!" he looks around seeing a slightly red very pissed off red-head staring him in the face, "Asuna,-san wh-what are you doing here?!"

He began to look around hoping that his dream would suddenly become reality. He noticed the clock,11:30.

_It was around 2:47 when I went to sleep, _he thought, _they were about to head to the party when I went to bed, they've been at it that long?_

"This is my dorm baka!" she replied angrily, "speaking of which I believe it's time you took your leave."

"Hmm, it seems so," he replied noticing another presence that wasn't there before.

"You must be the new assistant my grandfather told me about," the brown-haired girl spoke up, "My name is Konoka Konoe, pleased to meet you."

"Your Konoka-san?!" Link replied in surprise, "last time I saw you, you were about this tall." marking the height with his hand, "oh, uh of course I wasn't much taller I guess."

"You meet me when I was younger?"

"Yes but it was only one time, well I guess I'm off."

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ah yes I just thought of something," Link replied, "Could you tell me where the bath hall is? Konoemon told me to go there if I needed a soak."

"I can take you there if you want me too," Negi chimed in after staying quiet up until then.

"Oh, really?"

"Negi, you know that's a girl's only bath!" Asuna shouted.

"I-it is?"

"Don't worry Asuna," Negi replied, "everyone is in bed now so its empty."

"Whatever," she retorted almost wanting the odd new assistant to get in trouble, "just don't come crying to me when you get caught."

Fujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujif

"Wooow…"Link said amazed, "This is the bath house? This is better than some high class resorts!"

"Yes, it's quite something," Negi responded used to it by now, "I guess I'll leave you to it"

"Hey Negi-kun won't you join me?"

"Uh-well I don't know."

"What do you hate baths or something?"

"Well, that is."

"Oh come on are you serious? I need to talk to you."

"Oh all right."

"Man this is great!" Link said merrily as he settled into the hot water, "How could you hate something that feels this great?"

"I uh don't really uh-"

"Ah forget it , anyway let's get down to business."

"To business?"

"What did you think I just wanted to take a bath with you?"

"No, its just-"

"Well not much of a talker myself so I'll keep the questions to a minimum."

"By all means."

"Ok, uh how many are in the class?

"31."

"31?!"

"It does seem like a lot at first but it really isn't that bad."

"Are they well behaved?"

"Well, they can get quite rowdy but I think they're great students."

"I take your word on that."

"Anything else?"

"So I hear you graduated from magic school at the top of your class huh?"

"Wh-what?!"

"Haha don't worry, I'm in the know. How do you think I know Konoemon?"

"You're a mage?"

"I wouldn't call myself a mage, but I am a Paladin so I can use magic but it's not my biggest strength."

"What magics can you use?"

"Well most of my spells compliment my swordsmanship but I can use a few quite powerful Dark and Fire based spells, also being a Paladin I can also manipulate the elements but not in any spectacular manner."

"Manipulate the elements?"

"Here let me show you," Link said as he made a few simple hand signs. Suddenly the water around them began to swirl slightly and an orb of water forms just above his palm. Suddenly it started to bend and flex as if it were a water balloon and then all of a sudden popped as if someone took a needle to it.

"That's amazing!" Negi shouted, "you can just make it conform to your will?!"

"It seems it wasn't amazing enough to beat your father."

"You fought my father?"

"Yes I let my pride get the better of me and challenged him, it was one hell of a fight but in the end he won."

"I see….by the way I've sort of failed to ask but," Negi replied embarrassed to ask, "What is a Paladin?"

"Ahh yes, I guess knowledge of the Paladins has kind of died over the past few centuries, I want to tell you about them," Link quipped not much of a talker but very proud of his heritage, "you seem like the lad that enjoys learning new things."

"Please tell me."

"Okay," Link cleared his throat happily, "Many centuries ago the Lunerians were a race of people believed to be live on the moon. Although one came to Earth and had four children . One was Hylian, one was Baronian, and two were Palatian. Each one dominated a certain element with an affinity for either light or dark. The two Light elements were Wind and Water the Dark elements were Fire and Earth. The names of these four were Cecil the Paladin of Earth, Magnus the Paladin of Water, Destin the Paladin of Wind, And Link the Paladin of Fire. Unfotunately-"

"Wait, Link?!" Negi interrupted, "but that's your name!"

"Yes I suppose now would be a perfect time to tell you the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes I need to tell y-wait…I what's that noise," Link stopped suddenly, sensing something coming.

"Someone's coming!" Negi almost yelled beginning to panic.

"What?! What do we do?!" Link cried starting to panic as well.

"Why are you asking me?! I don't know!"

"Forget it!" Link said desperately looking for an escape route, he then grabs Negi and shoves him into a thing of leaves hanging over the water, "Let's hide here!"

Then as soon as he hides himself a group of girls come in some wearing towels, some carrying them, and one that didn't seem to have one. Among them was Konoka.

"A bath cleanses the soul!" yelled the one that appeared not to have a towel.

"Hey Konoka, you expecting to see someone?" one of the girls said.

"I uh, guess not," she replied.

"ookay," another chimed in.

"Oh no," Negi whispered, "It's class rep and the others!"

"It's still so unfair…" she complained, "that Negi-sensei should be rooming with a nut like Asuna-san."

"Oh Ayaka-kun," Konoka replied, "are you still going on about that?"

"Damn straight! Just because time has passed doesn't mean I feel any different about it."

"Oh," said the girl that didn't seem to have a towel, "I hear Negi-kun is getting an assistant."

"Haruna-san that's just an unconfirmed rumor," Ayaka fumed, "Negi-sensei is doing a fine job on his own he doesn't need one."

"But it's true Ayaka-kun," Konoka piped up, "he is getting an assistant I met him today."

"What," Ayaka replied dismayed, "why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I forgot."

"How could you forget something so-"

"So what's he look like, Konoka?" Haruna interrupted , "Is he young like Negi-kun?""

"No he is actually 18," she replied cheerfully, "He's pretty tall with blond hair that he keeps in a pony-tail and blue eyes."

"So is he cute?"

"I think so, he certainly wouldn't have a problem getting a girlfriend if he wanted."

"Oh really? I think I might like to meet this 'stud'."

"What's up with them?" Link whispered turning slightly red, _700 years and I never get used to people saying something like that._

"Why are you asking me?" Negi replied, "I wouldn't know."

"Oh well we need to get out of here before something bad happens."

Before they can carry out their plan the bath house suddenly fills with the girls of 2-A. Most of them anyway.

"So the rumor is true," one with red hair tied into a spiky bun, "Negi's really getting an assistant? Weird."

"Yeah he's 18, has blond hair he keeps in a pony tail, and has blue eyes," Haruna replied, "and apparently he's quite the looker, according to Konoka-san."

"Really?"

"Phew we've almost made it," Link whispered as him and Negi tip-toed to the door. As soon as they got far enough away the make a final sprint for the door….BAM!! Not three steps and Negi runs into something soft and tumbles to the ground. Link stops to help and then realizes his situation.

_Oh man, there going to notice that and it'll be all over,_ He thought suddenly he did the only thing he could think of.

"Owww," Asuna mumbled rubbing her butt when she noticed what hit her, "Baka-Negi watch were your going, huh?"

Almost instantly the girls swarm the area coming to see what the noise was.

"ASUNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NEGI-SENSEI?!" Ayaka screamed as she came upon the scene seeing her and Negi in a less than dignified position and next to them stood a rather immodestly attired blond girl that was exposed from the waist up, pointing at her she continued, "AND JUST WHO IS THIS?!"

"I this, I can explain," Asuna started.

"SPARE ME YOUR EXCUSES," she boomed back, "I CAN NO LONGER STAND IDLY BY WHILE YOU TEMPT NEGI-SENSEI LIKE THIS, I'M GOING TO HEADMASTER-SENSEI!"

"No wait it's not what it looks like honest!" Asuna cried chasing after Ayaka as she ran out the other students dead on their heels.

"Hmmmm," Link pondered, "maybe that wasn't the best idea I ever had."

"You can cast illusion spells?!" Negi almost yelled in surprise turning red when he noticed that Link hadn't readjusted his towel for the illusion.

"Yes," Link replied suddenly fascinated by his illusion.

"What are you doing?" Negi asked as Link started to fondle him/herself.

"Nothing!" Link replied stopping instantly, "I'm just…checking something."

"Well anyway we need to get out of here."

"Agreed."

It took some talking but Asuna finally talked Ayaka out of running to the headmaster and somehow convinced her that the mystery blond girl was just a random stranger. The other girls lost intrest as quikly as they left the bath house.

"You two have some explaining to do!" Asuna yelled at Negi and the back to normal Link, "It figures we can't get a normal person in this class."

"Oh, Asuna," Negi sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Link stated remorsefully.

"I'm sure," snapped Asuna.

"Well I guess I'll go look around campus," Link said as he left.

"This is definetly going to be a intresting year for 2-A," Asuna sighed.

"It sure will," Negi replied, "it sure will."

To be Continued…..

Fujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujifujif

So? What do you think? And yes I had a RydiaxLink pairing. That was one of those ideas I'd had for years but didn't have a lovely little site like this and it was just created to pass the time. But did you actually think I would write a sex scene? Bah! I'm not that stupid! I like this chapter I finally got to show that Link was a carefree warrior dude. And of course when he disquises himself as a girl is classic. Think about it guys if you suddenly changed into a girl what would be the first thing you did? A little kinky sure but funny. Any way I've already decided I'm going to pair Link up with someone but I don't know who so suggestions welcome. I guess it didn't end up being much longer as I saw this as a good place to stop but if you guys like the chapters at their current length I'll keep it that way. I've actually been thinking of hooking Chapters 1&2 together. Anyway please R&R I can't make a story everyone loves until everyone tells me what it is they want.

P.S. Damnit! I screwed up on this chapter and underlined everthing so I had to go back and fix it! I don't even know how I did it in the first place! I must openly thank jaksombre1 for pointing it out to me. I haven't been giong back and reading my own story but it seems like I need to. In the end I can't stress enough the importance of you guys speaking up and giving me your views of this story, I'm begging you on my knees please submit a review I love compliments but I need the critizism just as badly!


End file.
